


a happy turn of events

by cloverbabie



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverbabie/pseuds/cloverbabie
Summary: he knew he shouldn't. the logical part of his bring was screaming that it was a bad idea. that only made him want to do it morebasically: mark catches Ethan doing something naughty, and Ethan would have never guessed the outcome.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	a happy turn of events

He knew it was wrong. He knew that all too well. But some desperate, naughty part of his mind overpowered all logical decision making.

Earlier that day, Ethan had come over to film unus annus. No big deal, right? He had been doing this every single day for 6 months now. Unfortunately for Ethan, it wasn’t exactly easy _not_ to be attracted to Mark.

When Ethan had realized he was in love with his best friend, he sat down and looked back over the years that they’ve known each other. _This_ was what made him come to an all too sudden realization, that he had been in love with him for at least 3 years. Being close to him every day had amplified this desperate crush by 1000%.

How could he let this slip his mind? He had no clue. Probably the ADHD. But now, he could barely talk normally around him.

He knew it was dumb. Mark was his best friend. It was _just_ Mark. But ever since his awakening, just the sight of his friend made his knees weak.

His body had decided to fail him at the worst time possible. Whilst over at Marks, just after they finished filming, he got all too caught up in looking at Mark, that he forgot how to behave like an actual living person. 

“hey, eth, you okay man? You’re just kinda… starin’” That snapped Ethan right out of his lovesick trance. He had to think of some sort of excuse, so e said the first thing that came to mind “yeah! Y-yeah I’m all good! Just really, Uhm, tired. Haven’t been able to relax recently.” He ended with a light, slightly awkward chuckle.

It wasn’t a complete lie either. he had been spending his nights utterly restless, his mind plagued with the thought of his muscular friend.

“yeah, you seemed pretty out of it today. And most of this week.” Mark said ever so gently. Ethan immediately wanted to curl in on himself, feeling smaller in his oversized hoodie. “hey, why don’t you head upstairs to my room. Put on a show, ill meet you in a bit, I'm just going to take a quick shower.” Mark continued. 

Ethan both wanted to thank and curse his friend for being so caring. He knew that staying was a bad idea, but he simply couldn’t help himself. 

With a sigh, he responded, “Yeah, actually, that sounds great. Thanks so much, dude.” He made sure to add a quick “dude” at the end, to lay it on thick to himself and Mark that they were just friends.

he hoped it didn’t seem unnatural, as he hadn’t been entirely sure how to be natural anymore.

Luckily, Mark seemed content with his answer, and smiled back, prompting Ethan to head on upstairs.

Ethan felt like he was living off of stage directions in a play he was under-rehearsed for, and he's the lead. He was paying so much more attention now, and he didn’t like it.

Once he made it upstairs, he queued up some random show off Netflix. He wasn’t to keen on watching tv right now, so it simply served as background noise.

he quickly pulled out his phone and decided to take his mind off things by scrolling through twitter.

He laughed at some dumb memes, replied to some mentions, before stumbling across what would be the doom of Ethan Nestor. A fan cam

It was a fan cam, of Mark

Some song he didn’t know was playing, while short, (but ever so sweet) clips of Mark flexing, and all-around showing off his muscles and toned abs to the world. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt the way he did, but he felt his breathing get heavier as the clips rolled by. By the end of it, he was almost sweating. It was almost comical, he had seen this man butt fucking naked, and yet seeing common clips of him flexing was turning him on. He assumed it was his size kink acting up, a relentless one for sure.

All at once, he noticed a tent in his pants, growing larger and larger. His dick was throbbing in his jeans, and he was completely desperate for any kind of release.

He knew he couldn’t just leave it there; Mark would notice. He was feeling a tad bit mischievous and had always had a bit of an exhibition kink. 

He didn’t want to just straight up watch porn, that seemed too boring. And not at all what he wanted at the moment. he knew immediately what was going to assist him in getting off. The thought of being stuck in cum coated underwear while his friend watched tv with him, not knowing a thing, turned Ethan on exponentially.

He quickly grabbed his headphones and made sure the door was closed, before pulling up the world's quietest let's play playlist.

He knew that it was pathetic, to get off on your best friend’s husky, molasses voice in said friends’ bed, but he wasn’t concerned by that right now, he just wanted to cum. 

The feeling was exhilarating, completely lost in is headspace as Marks voiced crackled in his ear, dominance dripping from each sound. It was like a crackling fire, syrup dripping ever so slowly, and an undeniable sex appeal. 

He slipped a hand in his jeans and began palming himself through his underwear. He could feel them getting wet, as precum oozed out of his desperate cock, which made a soft whimper elect from his mouth.

Eventually, he completely lost himself in the euphoria, and somewhere along the way started slut moaning Mark's name. he came violently, eyes squeezed shut, as he shook and moaned from one of the best orgasms had ever felt. 

Out of breath, he leaned back onto Marks pillow and attempted to come down from his high.

It was then when he swore, he had an actual heart attack. A familiar, dark, sinister, sexy chuckle came from the doorway. Ethan’s eyes shot open, and his stomach dropped. Fuck. He was caught. He had lost every chance he could have possibly had.

He felt shameful, embarrassed, genuinely upset tears stream down his red face. Before he could stutter out any kind of apology, the voice spoke up again, “ah ah ah. I don’t want any tears from you, got it? Now, slut, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move. And if you would rather me not, you can say so, and we can forget this ever happened. But judging by the fact that you just came like a filthy whore to my voice, in my bed, while moaning my name, leads me a different direction. So, what will it be, Ethan?” 

Mark made extra emphasis on his name at the end. It made Ethan’s bones shiver. He wanted anything but for this to stop, and he knew that very well. 

“please. D-don’t stop.” Ethan managed to get out. In a second, Mark was crawling on top of Ethan, slowly, peeling off his shirt. Ethan felt a tinge of self-consciousness, but those thoughts soon dissipated as Mark kissed all over his torso, and up to his neck.

“a-ah, Mark, f-fuck.” Ethan bit his lip as he let out the most desperate of whimpers, which only made Mark suck and bite his sensitive neck harder. Ethan was soon a moaning mess underneath him, squirming under Marks grasp on his wrists. 

“plea-ASE Mark! Fuck meE!” he moaned, his whole-body squirming, desperate for release. 

“ill decide when you deserve to be fucked, slut” Mark growled in his ear. Ethan moaned at that, wanting to scream. He was frustrated, and bucking his neglected cock into the air, needing some sort of friction. Mark laughed at his motion and removed himself completely from on top of the boy.

Mark slowly pulled down Ethan boxers and jeans from his legs, and gently stroked his red, aching cock with just the tips of his fingers. Ethan whined loudly, whimpering at how _not enough_ the sensation was. This made Mark chuckle, as he used strong hands to pry open the smaller boys’ legs. 

He used spit and precum as lube, and shoved two fingers into his asshole, and watched the boy writhe around as he abused his prostate. The sight made Marks cock impossibly harder, “fuck, eth, you look so good like this. Wish I could have you like this all the time. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Mark groaned out. 

“Fuck! Me toO, ah fuucK” Ethan managed. Suddenly mark couldn’t take any longer, and tore off his clothes, to Ethan’s delight. He reached up at marks muscular chest, eyes wide and lustful. Mark quickly denied him that luxury, and firmly grasped his wrists, and pinned them above Ethan’s head.

In one swift motion, he shoved his cock inside of the loud sub underneath him. 

They fucked lustfully, and aggressively, as Ethan practically screamed, while mark growled and nibbled his earlobe. Mark whispered words of praise, with degrading words thrown in there as well, as he pounded into the boy's ruined asshole. 

Ethan came for the second time loud, hard and violently. He squirmed involuntarily but was restricted by the bigger man pinning him down. 

To Ethan’s dismay, Mark didn’t stop but continued pounding him aggressively, while Ethan groaned and whimpered in pain. Mark overstimulated the poor boy for at least 5 minutes after until mark came as well, filling the abused hole with cum. 

He pulled out of the sloppy hole with a grunt and flopped down beside the crying, small boy he had just fucked silly. The poor boy was still attempting to come down from the intense high, as he shook and tried to even out his breaths. 

Mark immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around the boy, who leaned into his chest, completely spent. 

“baby, I have to go get a rag to clean us up, okay? I'll be right back.” Ethan whimpered in response, so Mark was quick to dampen a towel with warm water. 

When he returned, he gently cleaned the boy and himself off and decided to let the poor boy take a nap. He needed one as well. 

~

Ethan awoke in a bed that was not his, and intense pain between his legs and an exhaust filling his head and chest. He soon realized he was at marks and began to panic as he realized he events of earlier were in fact, not a dream. Before he could spiral any further, mark quietly entered the room and quieted the boy 

“ah ah, hey baby, you’re okay, everything’s okay.” His soft voice calmed Ethan down enough, so he could focus on mark “okay, ill do the talking. Listen, we had sex yesterday, and then you promptly fell asleep. This feels like a good time to tell you that I like you, but if you wanted this to just be a one-time thing and forget about it, that’s fi-“ he was cut off abruptly by a pair of lips on his, politely telling him to shut the fuck up.

The kiss went on, Mark never wanted it to end. They eventually came up for air, and Ethan just thirdly giggled, “I’m never going to walk again” mark chuckled lightly at Ethan’s comment. He would run them a bath later, he _was_ pretty aggressive last night. “this feels like a stupid thing to ask, but I feel like its necessary, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Mark said with a slight grin, 

Ethan erupted into a storm of giggles, and let himself fall into marks strong arms 

“yes, you dumbass. Of course,”


End file.
